Honestly
by WasaChii
Summary: I mixed the lyrics from one of Kelly Clarksons song into this first chapter... Harry hopes for a peacuful vacation, but what happens when Draco shows up and change everything? And what happens, when school starts again?
1. Really, Malfoy?

_**Could you love somebody like that?**_

_**Could you attract someone like that?**_

I listened quitely to the conversation my mom had over the phone, from behind my hide.  
I sat behind in our expensive couch, trying to catch every word my mom said.

After a while, i heard her say "Do what you want!" and i heard when she threw her cell phone against the door.  
I winced. I hated how she could be so sweet, but also so frightening and insanely mad.

Sometimes she would really care about me... Other times she'll hit and kick, and punch everybody near her...  
Mostly Me...

**_Could you go where someone would see, someone like me?_**

_**Could you do that?**_

I should probably introduce myself...  
Hello, my name is Draco Luciuos Malfoy. Son of Luciuos Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black.  
We're a pure-blood family. Known for our strictness.  
Not that i'm like that though...

_**Would you face me?**_

**_Make me listen to the truth even if it breaks me?_**

I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Probably the most respected school in the whole magic world.  
Oh yeah i almost forgot to tell you! ...  
I have a nemesis. His Name is Harry Potter. You heard me... The famous Harry Potter from the Preverett family.  
We've been enemy's since the day he refused to be my friend, and pushed my hand away... That hurt..

_**You can judge me, love me**_

_**If you're hating me, do it honestly ...**_

I've never really seen him as an enemy, though... I alway's-... Urgh, this'll sound cheesy, but i've been admiring him.  
God, if anybody from Slytherin found out, i'd be pushed away. Even my 'friends', Crabbe, Goyle and Patty would be disgusted of me...  
I never tell anyone... Everything they think i am, is all a lie...

_**All i see is stepford-like lives**_

_**Needles and knives, beautiful lies**_

_**...**_

I should tell you this... after all, you're nothing but my imagination, so i think you'll be able to keep this secret...  
I'm-... I'm gay... Yeah, pretty disgusting, right? ...

My first love?... Harry Potter... Why'd you think i'm mocking and teasing him all the time?  
Those brilliant green eyes... I can't help but get lost in them  
But for some reason, we ended up being enemy's... mocking each other..  
All because i had too much pride...

_**Bringing out the green in your eyes  
**_  
_**Perfect disguise for envy and pride ...**_

This should describe me pretty well... I think i should get back to reality...

* * *

**[[ Readers P.O.V ]]**

Draco sighed, then turned to the empty living room. His mom had left somewhere in the middle of his mental rambling.  
"Might as well pay Potter a visit, I'm so bored..." Draco couldn't help his smirk. He'd been planning to tell Harry about his feelings since last school year, his 4th year. And the summer vacation was his perfect chance to do so ...

_'Maybe this summer vacation isn't going to be so bad anyway...'  
_

* * *

**At Harry's House (The Dursley's) - Harry's Room**

Harry was walking through the corridors to his room, late at night, cursing.

"Damn Dursey's! I hate 'em!" Harry nearly screamed, as he entered his room, and threw himself on his bed, punching his pillow.  
"Why'm i alway's the one they mock? Everybody hates me!"  
"Wow hahahah, feeling abit Emo today, huh Potter?" Harry letted out an 'eep' of surprise, as he turned around to see a smirking Draco look at him.

"Malfoy... What are you doing here?" Harry hissed, only making Draco chuckle. "Yeah Hi, I'm glad to see you too!"  
"No Seriously, What do you want from me?" Harry Insisted. Draco sighed, then turning around to look around at Harry's room.

"How can you live here, it's all messy and dirty..." Draco complained. Now it was Harry's turn to sigh, as he sat threw himself on his bed once more. He should've expected Malfoy to change the subject...  
But something drawed his attention back onto Draco. "What are you doing?" Harry asked supisciously, narrowing his eyebrows.  
"I'm tidying your room of course, Potter! If i'm going to stay here, it needs to be cleaned up a little!" Draco smiled, then smirked when he saw how Harry's face expression changed.

_**Face me**_

_**Make me listen to the truth even if it breaks me**_

"What do you mean '_If_ _I'm going to stay here_'?" Harry asked nervously. "Aw, Come on you're acting like you don't want me here? Do you hate me?" Draco teased him, pouting.  
Harry sighed "I don't have a choice, do i?". Draco smirked at this, walking over to Harry and leaning in, only stopping a few inches from Harry's face.

"Hell no you don't, Potter..." Draco's voice, for some reason sounded growling and seductive in Harry's ears, and Draco's smirk didn't help Harry's blush from not showing.  
Harry blushed deeply red, praying that Draco wouldn't notice it.

'_Please... please don't.. don't-.. Don't notic-_'

"Eeh? You're blushing Harry, What now?" Draco's smirk grew wider, not moving away from Harry, already knowing the cause of Harry's blush.  
Harry went numb. How the hell was he going to explain. "It's-... It's just really hot in here, i-i think!" Harry replied smiling nervously.

"... Harry it's 9 degrees and it's raining..." Draco pointed out, laughing. Harry mentally cursed himself for making such an ridiculous excuse. He threw himself on his bed, once again just wanting to sink into the bed, out of embarrassment. God, he felt stupid. Why did he blush anyway?  
"But i can warm you up..." This made Harry incredibly embarrassed. He don't ever think he'd been blushing so much his whole life.

"Wh-wha-wha-what, M-mal-malfoy? I-i-..."Harry Stuttered blushing, while lowering his head to avoid Dracos gaze.

Draco smirked. "Never heard of body-heat, Potter?"

_**You can judge me, Love me**_

**_If you're hating me? Do it honestly ..._**

****"I-... i just didn't e-expect you t-to s-su-suggest _**that**_..." Harry mumbled shyly, still not looking at Draco.  
Draco kept smirking, as he replied Harry "Oh but i did... Don't worry, it's not like i'm going to do anything erotic!"

Draco chuckled, keeping his smirk and Harry blushed for each step Draco got closer.  
Draco laid down close to Harry, tugging Harry closer to him in the process, making Harry blush even more

* * *

-Draco's P.O.V-

I wanted to do something erotic. Doing pervy things to Harry. Seriously, who wouldn't with Harry's half-lidded eyes sleepily staring at you, his soft panting, and his body shivering from the warmth. To say it gently, I was hard. I'm talking rock. hard here!  
Harry was moaning in his sleep, which was in no way helping me. I shifted my position so i was laying on my arms and knees on top of him.  
He didn't seem to notice ...

**_You can tell me, you can tell me, you can tell me, you can tell me ..._**

****I wondered if i should wake him up... Meaning- me ravishing him like there was no tomorrow!  
Urgh... My erection was _killing_ me! Why?-... Why did Harry need to be so god damn gorgeous and sexy!

Hell... He was going to wake him up _**his**_way, even if Harry liked it or not!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this seems abit rushed (ith their feelings and all...), but i'm planning to make more drama later  
****You know... when they return to hogwarts, and somebody finds out, and stuff like that! xD**

**Does anybody like twincest? xD  
****Good... I am going to make a FWGW lemon story (Fred Weasly x George Weasly) and a HHKH lemon story (Hikaru Hitachiin x Kaoru Hitachiin) xD!  
Also check out my SasuNaru story! :3  
Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! :DD And i hope you like sweaty hot guy sex, cause there sure as hell will be some in the next chapter! xD **


	2. You won't forget

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but i intend making my fans beg :D xD  
Lol, Just kidding, i just don't feel like writing anymore on this for _today, _since i'm also working on a  
Phineas and Ferb Yaoi ;P! Love to PhinErb xD  
This chapter surely is only 638 words, but i hope u enjoy anyway! :DD**

* * *

Draco smiled satisfacted, when his nibbling at Harry's neck caused the dark haired boy to moan in his sleep.  
"Yeah you like that, don't you potter?" Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear, well-knowing Harry couldn't hear him.

Draco continued with his nibbling and sucking at Harry's neck, causing small whimpers and moans to escape from  
Harry's throat, through his perfect kiss-able pink lips, only making Draco's erection grow harder.  
"Damnit-..." Draco groaned to his painfully hard erection.

He moved his left hand from his Harry side, to Harry's sweat-shirt and pulled up, pinching his nipple.  
He shouldn't have.

Harry woke up, shivering in pleasure and moaning loudly, looking right into Draco's eyes, which was clouded with lust.  
"D-d-dra-draco, what the hell? L-lemme' g-g-go!" Harry struggled weakly, panting, only making Draco chuckle.

Draco payed no attention to Harry's struggeling, as he went back to what he had been interrupted in.  
He began pulling in Harry's nipple's, stopping Harry from struggling, and go to moaning loudly instead.  
"D-d-draco-... M-my uncle and h-his family will hear-... P-please, d-don't-.."

Draco smirked, answering playfully. "Oh? Then let's give them a show, shall we?"  
Harry simply didn't believe what was going on. _**Draco Malfoy**_ was all over him! What in the name of Potter was going on?  
Harry never got any further with his thoughts, as another wave of pleasure rushed through his body, caused from Draco pinching both of his nipple's, and  
pulling them. Harry was getting hard.

'_No-... no, no, no, no, NO! Bad Harry, what the hell is wrong with you? But... It feel's **so good!-** NO!_'  
Harry tried, once again, to struggle, but with same result.

Draco smirked. It had becomed a new habbit of his.  
"Does it feel good, Potter?" Draco's voice sounded huskily in Harry's ears, and his voice hot on his skin. Draco now moved his mouth down to Harry's chest.  
"N-noo-uaaaAAh!" Harry nearly screamed as Draco began nibbling Harry's nipples.

A deeper chuckle than else escaped Draco's throat, as he palmed the tent forming in Harry's pants. "Oh? But you're body says something _**entirely **_different ..."  
Harry blushed even more. This sutiation was **_way_** too embarrassing. But... he might as well get something out of it... right?

"Aah-.. Uuuuh-..." Harry moaned and panted, not caring to hide the pleasure he felt, from Draco's tongue swirling around his left nipple, and his hand pinching the other. Draco smirk remained.

"H-huh-... Uuuh, M-malfoy, s-so good ..." Harry panted hard. Malfoy chuckled, senting vibration to Harrys nipple, making him moan even more.  
"Who would've thought that you, the boy-who-lived, Potter- Could be so Perverted?"  
Harry trembled, his eyes widened.

"I-i'm-... I'M NOT PER-vaaaaaah D-draco, D-don't- uuh..." Harry protested, though not being able to stop his moaning, as Draco's hand  
slid down Harrys boxers, grabbing his erection. Draco smirked. Again.  
"You're not what- hmmm, _**Harry**_?" Draco said huskily, making Harry blush, and turn his head away from Draco's gaze.

Draco started a slow painful rythm, moving his hand up and down Harry's shaft, making him pant hard, and moan.  
"D-draco, p-please- aaah..." Harry gasped, his eyes now glinting with lust, half-lidded.  
This was making Draco more aroused than he'd ever been. How could Potter be so damn cute, and sexy?

Draco moved his mouth up to Harry's ear, biting his ear lobe, afterwards whispering lustfully.  
"_**This is going to be a night you won't forget**_-..."


End file.
